Tohru Honda and the 7 chibi Sohma's//
by Creed
Summary: Princess Tohru is driven from her home by the evil Akito. When she comes upon a empty cottage she finds it infested with tiny little Sohma's! And a not so little Kyo.
1. 'Princess Tohru's, Evil Akito's, and a w...

Author's Notes:  
  
And Cali has spawned -another- story! O_o Fruits Basket has taken over my life. ;_;  
  
Hehehehe... ^.^* I know I promised a dark Akito one but I was too genki to write anything depressing. So -THIS- was born. Yes. Insanity ficcy-fied. I don't know what got over me when I wrote this... must be too much chocolate. ^_~ It's a weird warped take on the story Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.  
  
No need for warnings here, except that it may affect your sanity. ^_^* And I don't own Fruits Basket btw. =3 Oh yeah! Now I will take the time to thank Avamea (ur wallpaper's on me desktop now. ^_^), Mayumi and Rane. Why? Cuz they greeted me when I joined. Cali thinks that's sweet. *_* ~sparkle~ See, I pay attention to small things. ^_~  
  
Now, onto the fic! ^O^-Yosh!  
  
  
~Tohru Honda and the Seven Chibi Sohma's~  
Act 1: 'Princess Tohru's, Evil Akito's, and a whole bunch of chibi's'  
Written by: Cali-chan  
  
  
//Spotlight turns on to illuminate Shigure, lounging on a couch and smiling winningly//  
  
Shigure: Hello minna-san! ~waves~ I, genius author Shigure, am here to tell you all a story. It is a story of love, of danger, of adventure, of-  
  
//A shoe is thrown across the stage, narrowly missing him//  
  
Kyo's voice: Get one with it! We don't have all day!  
  
Shigure: ~coughs~ Where was I before I was rudely interrupted. ~glares offstage~ Oh yes. Now let me tell you the beginning. ~takes out a piece of paper and reads~  
  
Once upon a time, in the Kingdom of Honda, there lived a very beautiful and wise queen. She ruled carefully and with intelligence, the entire nation flourishing beneath her reign.  
  
She only had one child, the Princess Tohru who was gentle as a flower and had a heart of gold. She and her mother were as close as could be. Tohru could not imagine life without her.  
  
But suddenly, the princess found that she was forced to.  
  
//Thunder strike//  
  
Yuki's voice from offstage: Oh god. -.- We even have sound effects?!  
  
Shigure: Stop interrupting! Now where was I... Oh yes! ~continues reading~  
  
On one of her daily horseback rides the queen met an unfortunate accident. Although the kingdom's best doctor's tried to save her all was in vain. She died the next night, the death bells tolling loudly.  
  
The kingdom had merely mourned for two days when the foreign armies of King Akito attacked, taking complete control of the Honda Kingdom. Princess Tohru was forced to flee with her two trusted guardians, Hana and Ou, deep into the nearby wooded mountains. Then somehow along the way they had gotten separated.   
  
Tohru now suddenly found herself all alone in a forest she knew nothing about, with her mother's painting as her only possession. She managed to make a small home in a cave, surviving off a small stream and little bushes of blueberries. After a few days of settling in she decided to go and explore the surrounding areas.  
  
Shigure: ~smiles~ That my friends, is the start of our story. Now sit back, relax, and get your bottle of sake ready. For this insanity is best taken when one isn't sober. And now, I shall be known as narrator, and will be your guide through this magical land. As the tale of Tohru Honda and the seven chibi Sohma's begins....  
  
//Curtain rises to reveal a forest//  
  
[Sounds of birds chirping; lights are turned up to make morning sunlight]  
  
Tohru: ~sticks her head out of a cave~ What a beautiful morning! Ne, oka-san?  
  
Queen's picture: ...  
  
Tohru: Well, I'm off to explore now! I have to see if anyone lives in this large forest! See you later oka-san!  
  
Queen's picture: ...  
  
Narrator: And so Tohru made her way through the forest, skipping happily without a care in the world.  
  
Tohru: Oh I'm so happy and I don't have a care in the world! ~trips~  
  
Narrator: ...  
  
Tohru: Ahahahaha... gomen ne. ~stands and dusts off the dirt on her dress~  
  
Narrator: Hai... Anyway, after a few minutes of exploring, she came upon a tiny quaint cottage. Tohru was charmed by it.  
  
Tohru: Oh! I'm so charmed by it!  
  
Narrator: She decided to look inside to see if anyone was home.  
  
Tohru: I'll look inside to see if anyone's home!  
  
Narrator: -_- Tohru-kun... Do you have to copy what I say word for word?  
  
Tohru: ~blinks~ Ano...  
  
Narrator: ~sighs~ Never mind.  
  
Tohru: ~Nods~ Hai! ~waits expectantly~  
  
Narrator: What are you waiting for Tohru-kun?  
  
Tohru: What do I do next? ~smiles~  
  
Narrator: Oh. Yeah. ~grins sheepishly~ Ahahahahaha...  
  
Yuki's voice: Baka... I told him we needed to practice first.  
  
Narrator: Ahem. Well, so she opened the door carefully and slipped inside. She was so surprised!  
  
Tohru: I'm so surprised!  
  
Narrator: She couldn't believe it!  
  
Tohru: I can't believe it!  
  
Narrator: She had forgotten to brush her teeth!  
  
Tohru: I had forgotten to- ~trails of and blushes~ Ano...  
  
Narrator: Just kidding Tohru-kun! Ahahahahaha...  
  
Kyo's voice from offstage: Let me go! I'll kill the bastard!  
  
Hatori's voice: Shhhh... calm down Kyo-kun.  
  
Yuki's voice: We can all kill him later.  
  
Haru's voice: In the safety of our home.  
  
Yuki's voice: No witnesses.  
  
Narrator: O.o Anyway, she was so surprised!  
  
Tohru: I already said that Shigure-san.  
  
Narrator: Oh, yeah. Ahahahahaha...  
  
Yuki's voice: Get on with it!  
  
Narrator: Hai hai. The house was built for little children. Tiny chairs, tiny tables, and tiny little cups and plates.  
  
Tohru: ~gushes~ Kawaii!!! *_* Little children must live here!  
  
Narrator: Then she walks into the kitchen.  
  
Tohru: ~walks into the kitchen~ O_O  
  
Narrator: She was so surprised!  
  
Tohru: O_O  
  
Narrator: What a mess it was!  
  
Tohru: O_O  
  
Narrator: ... Tohru-kun?  
  
Tohru: Su-sugoi desu. ~eyes travel up the mounds of plates~  
  
Narrator: Then she decided to walk upstairs and check the bedrooms.  
  
Tohru: Matte! I have to clean this first! The poor children, they must have no mother to take care of them!  
  
Narrator: All right then. So Tohru decides to clean the kitchen for the poor children.  
  
Tohru: ~pulls up the sleeves of her dress~ Ikimasu yo! ~starts washing~  
  
Narrator: After a few hours...  
  
Tohru: ~sighs~ Finished. ^_^  
  
Narrator: So now she decides to go upstairs and-  
  
Tohru: Matte! I have to cook dinner for them. They might be hungry when they arrive.  
  
Narrator: Okay then. So Tohru decides to cook dinner.  
  
Tohru: Ikimasu yo! ~starts preparing vegetables~  
  
Narrator: And after a few hours...  
  
Tohru: Finished. ^_^  
  
Narrator: Now does she go upstairs?  
  
Tohru: Hai! ~nods~  
  
Narrator: Okay, so she goes upstairs.  
  
Tohru: ~climbs the steps and stops in front of the door~  
  
Narrator: And she enters it carefully.  
  
Tohru: I will enter carefully...  
  
Narrator: ^.^*  
  
Tohru: Ara? Kawaii!!! *_*  
  
Narrator: She see's the beds.  
  
Tohru: Oh look! There's an animal carved on each one! Let's see, a rat, an ox, a tiger, a snake, a seahorse, a rabbit and a cat! ~she blinks~ The cat's bed is so much bigger than the rest... ~glances offstage~ Why is that?  
  
Narrator: Shhh, Tohru-kun! You'll give away the plot!  
  
Tohru: Ha-hai! Gomen ne!  
  
Narrator: Tohru was so tired that slipped into the neko bed, which was the only on big enough for her, and fell fast asleep.  
  
Tohru: ~snuggles beneath the covers~ Oyasuminasai... ~dozes off~  
  
Narrator: That's when -they- arrived. The most cutest, sweetest, most lovable things in the entire Honda kingdom-  
  
//drum roll//  
  
Kyo's voice: What the hell?!  
  
Narrator: The seven chibi Sohma's!  
  
//Six tiny chibi's appear by height. The tallest which is Hatori, then the next one which is Ayame, then Haru, Momiji, Kisa, then the smallest which is Yuki. They all have the ears and tails of their assigned animals. But since Ayame's animal has no ears he merely has a small scaly white tail.//  
  
Chibi-Seahorse-Hatori: ~mutters~ They aren't paying me enough for this...  
  
Chibi-Bunny-Momiji: Aren't I cute? ~smiles and points to each cheek~  
  
Chibi-snake-Ayame: Waa~ah. Yuki's so adorable! He's the smallest one too! ~snuggles chibi-rat-Yuki~  
  
Chibi-Rat-Yuki: Hanase! ¬_¬ ~squirms~ I'm only putting up with this because Tohru asked me too...  
  
Narrator: ^.^*  
  
Chibi-Ox-Haru: Where's Kyo? If we have to suffer so does he.  
  
Kyo's voice: I'm not coming out in this-this-this... this OUTFIT!!  
  
Narrator: Kagura-san?  
  
Kagura's voice: Hai!  
  
//Sounds of a fight is heard offstage. Kyo is finally tossed into view, tied up in pink ribbons. He is the only un-chibi one among the Sohma's but still has the cat ears and tail.//  
  
Unchibi-cat-Kyo: Get these pink ribbons off me!  
  
Chibi-tiger-Kisa: ~unties him~ Daijoubu ka?  
  
Narrator: Unfortunately, despite their name, the seven chibi Sohma's weren't all chibi. Kyo was the only normal sized of all of them. Why? God, while making them, decided to give the extra-chibiness to Yuki since Kyo was late. Thus Kyo wasn't chibi-fied. But since 'The Six Chibi Sohma's and the unchibi Kyo' was too long a name they decided to include him instead, despite his unchibified state.  
  
chibi-snake-Ayame: Haii~ii. My little brother's so kawaii! ~huggles Yuki~  
  
chibi-ox-Haru: Yuki. ~snatches him from Ayame and hugs him tightly~  
  
Chibi-snake-Ayame: Hey! I was huggling him!  
  
chibi-seahorse-Hatori: Can you two stop fighting over Yuki and get this play done?  
  
chibi-snake-Ayame: I'm only taking advantage of him now! He won't be chibi after the play!  
  
chibi-ox-Haru: ~nods~  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki: Oh God. -_-  
  
Narrator: ~coughs~ Well, they were so surprised!  
  
chibi-bunny-Momiji: I'm so surprised!  
  
chibi-tiger-Kisa: ~blushes slightly~ So am I...  
  
Everyone else: ...  
  
Narrator: Hey! -All- of you are supposed to be surprised.  
  
chibi-seahorse-Hatori: How can we be if we don't even know what we're surprised for?  
  
Narrator: Smart mouth.  
  
chibi-seahorse-Hatori: ... I foresee a -special- medical checkup for Shigure Sohma soon.  
  
Narrator: O_o I take it all back.  
  
chibi-seahorse-Hatori: ~nods in satisfaction~  
  
Narrator: Well, they were surprised because everything was clean! Their pigsty of a house was spotless and the dishes were washed!  
  
chibi-snake-Ayame: How do you expect us to clean and wash dishes if we can't even reach the sink. ~_^  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki: Kyo's the only one who can.  
  
chibi-ox-Haru: But the last time he tried all we got from it was broken dishes.  
  
chibi-tiger-Kisa: We had to eat off banana leaves...  
  
chibi-bunny-Momiji: But it was fun! ^_^  
  
chibi-seahorse-Hatori: Momiji's been sneaking off and eating my Prozac again...  
  
Narrator: Then they smelled the sweet cooking.  
  
Everyone: ~sniff~ O_O  
  
chibi-ox-Haru: That smells good...  
  
unchibi-neko-Kyo: ~walks up into it and peers inside~ It's probably poisoned... someone's been here just recently. It's still warm.  
  
chibi-tiger-Kisa: ~glances upstairs~ Did we leave the door to the bedroom open?  
  
chibi-seahorse-Hatori: The intruder must be in there!  
  
Narrator: So they all climb the stairs.  
  
chibi-seahorse-Hatori: By height!  
  
//Everyone forms a straight line with Kyo in front.//  
  
unchibi-neko-Kyo: Hey! Why am I in front?!  
  
chibi-ox-Haru: You're the tallest.  
  
unchibi-neko-Kyo: Damn it! Fine! ~stomps up the stairs with the rest of the chibi's scurrying after him~  
  
Narrator: They hear deafening snores from-  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki: Honda-san doesn't snore! ~chibi death glare~  
  
Narrator: Kawaii Yuki-kun! *_*  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki: -_-  
  
chibi-snake-Ayame: Daijoubu Yuki-chan! It's hard to look menacing when your barely two feet tall. ^_^  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki: Since when did I say you could call me -chan?!  
  
Narrator: I was just kidding. Tohru-kun doesn't snore. ^_~ Well, so they go up to the bed where the princess lay sleeping peacefully.  
  
chibi-Tiger-Kisa: She's so pretty...  
  
chibi-bunny-Momiji: Wai! I wanna glomp her! ^O^  
  
chibi-seahorse-Hatori: Don't. Who knows what kind of germs big people have.  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: Hey!  
  
Narrator: Suddenly the princess stirs from her sleep. All the chibi Sohma's go into hiding except for chibi-rat-Yuki and unchibi-cat-Kyo. They were so entranced by Tohru's beauty that they couldn't move.  
  
Tohru: ~blinks when she catches sight of a Yuki and Kyo by her bed~ Wh-who are you?  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki: ~blinks cutely~ Hello. ~waves~  
  
Tohru: Wai! ~picks him up~ Hello! ~places him on her lap and strokes his soft hair~ You even have little ears! Aren't you sweet!  
  
//One by one tiny Sohma heads pop up to peep from behind the mattress.//  
  
chibi-seahorse-Hatori: Who are you?  
  
chibi-snake-Ayame: You look familiar.  
  
Tohru: My name is Tohru. ~smiles~  
  
chibi-ox-Haru: You're the princess!  
  
Tohru: Ha-hai.  
  
chibi-snake-Ayame: We heard what Akito did to your kingdom!  
  
Tohru: Hai... ~cries softly~ Now I don't have any place to go...  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki: ~wipes her tears away with tiny hands~ You could stay with us.  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: What?! But she's a girl!  
  
chibi-snake-Ayame: So?  
  
chibi-tiger-Kisa: ~raises her hand shyly~ I'm a girl too.  
  
chibi-ox-Haru: ~smirk~ Kyo's scared because he's never seen anyone his size before.  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: I am -not- scared!! ~fumes~  
  
chibi-seahorse-Hatori: You can stay here princess. All we ask from you is that you clean the house for us and cook dinner.  
  
Tohru: Okay!  
  
chibi-bunny-Momiji: ~claps~ YaY!!  
  
//They introduced themselves to the Princess one by one and by height.//  
  
Tohru: Why isn't Kyo-san chibi too?  
  
chibi-snake-Ayame: ~shrugs~ All his chibiness went to Yuki instead. That's why Yuki's the smallest. ~heart eyes~ He could fit into your pocket!  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: I'm happy the way I am! I don't want to be smaller than someone's knee!  
  
chibi-ox-Haru: Now what do we do next?  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
//They wait for a few more minutes.//  
  
chibi-tiger-Kisa: I think Shigu- ... I mean, narrator-san fell asleep.  
  
chibi-ox-Haru: The idiot.  
  
chibi-seahorse-Hatori: I am -not- getting paid enough for this...  
  
chibi-Bunny-Momiji: Let's just eat while waiting for him to wake up!  
  
unchibi-ox-Haru: ~grins~ That's the only good thing that's come out of your mouth in this entire chapter.  
  
chibi-bunny-Momiji: Hey! ~pouts~  
  
//Everyone goes down to eat, leaving Tohru and chibi-rat-Yuki behind. Unchibi-cat-Kyo secretly waits by the door.//  
  
Tohru: Why does Kyo-san not like me...  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki: Oh, he's just a baka neko. Ignore him.  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: ~hair bristles~  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki: ~smiles sweetly~ Let's go down to eat ne?  
  
//They go out the door only to see unchibi-cat-Kyo.//  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: I need to tell you something...  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki: She has to eat. ~chibi death glare~  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: ~picks up Yuki and tosses him over the banister~  
  
Tohru: Yuki-san!  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: ~sniffs~ Don't worry. That guy never gets hurt. Ayame and Haru have an inborn Yuki radar.  
  
//Sure enough after a few seconds://  
  
chibi-ox-Haru's voice: Poor Yuki-chan! You almost fell! Good thing I caught you!  
  
chibi-snake-Ayame's voice: Where does it hurt? I'll kiss it and make it all better.  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki's voice: Let me go!  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: ~smirks~ See.  
  
Tohru: Ha-hai.  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: Umm.. well... I just wanted to say... ah...  
  
Tohru: ~blinks~ Hai?  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: That... um... I didn't mean what I said okay?  
  
Tohru: ~smiles~ Honto?  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: Y-yeah. ~blushes and looks away~ I've just never seen anyone my size before.  
  
Tohru: Daijoubu! I understand. I hope we get along better now. ^_^  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: ~turns an even deeper shade of red~ Yeah...  
  
//They walk down the stairs.//  
  
Tohru: Ne, Kyo-san? Why do you hate Yuki-san?  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: He put leeks in my dinner yesterday. ~scowls~ So I hid his cheese. We like to fight a lot. ~shrugs~ But other than that we're fine.  
  
Tohru: ~smiles~ I'm glad.  
  
//They go to join the others. Meanwhile, in Honda castle.//  
  
Akito: ~lays sprawled sensuously on his bed~ Where could the princess be... I need her to tell me where her mother hid her crown. ~slips off the bed and walks to the mirror~ You. Tell me where Princess Tohru is.  
  
Mirror: Say please.  
  
Akito: ~glare~  
  
Mirror: Geh. ~shows him the cottage~  
  
Akito: So that's where she is. ~evil smile~ I shall have to go get her tomorrow.  
  
Narrator: Ah? Whuh? Where? Where was I?  
  
Akito: ...  
  
Narrator: Akito-sama. O.o  
  
Akito: ~sighs~ I'm only doing this for Yuki...  
  
Narrator: Well.. Umm.. this story will be continued tomorrow! Due to unfortunate events we cannot continue!  
  
Kagura's voice: He drooled all over his script and all the ink washed off.  
  
Narrator: Well.. that's... ~chuckles nervously~ Gomen... ^.^*  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
~TBC~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hehehehe... that was really dumb. I'm not sure I should continue it. ^_~ Well, send me your comments at gottabegenki@yahoo.com m'kay? If anyone likes it I guess I'll -have- to finish it.  
  
And kill off a few brain cells while I'm at it. =P  
  
Saa, sore jaa! ~waves~ Till next post!  
  
~huggles~  
Cali-chan 


	2. 'A kidnapping, chibi's at work, and Yuki...

Author's notes:  
  
Geh. This chapter's -boring-. Atleast I think it is. ^.^* Well, just read it anyway if you wanna finish the story. Hopefully I'll have more funny stuff in the final chapter. I tossed in Ou and Hana in here btw. =3  
  
The chibi Sohma's are up for adoption btw. Chibi-rat-Yuki is taken though. ^_~ If ya want on just tell me m'kay? First come first serve. ^_^ Mail me at crimson_jaded@yahoo.com!  
  
Well, read on! I don't own Fruits Basket so don't sue me.  
  
~Tohru Honda and the Seven Chibi Sohma's~  
Act 2: 'A kidnapping, chibi's at work, and Yuki's deadly cooking.'  
Written by: Cali-chan  
  
//Spotlights turn on and reveal Shigure sitting on a couch, munching happily on Strawberry Pocky.//  
  
Shigure: ~glances offstage~ Did anyone come back for part two?  
  
Kagura's voice: Their staring right at you Shigure-san...  
  
Shigure: ~blinks~ Ara? Oh! ~waves~ Welcome back minna-san! I see my wonderful literally skills have caused you to come back begging for more. ~winks~  
  
Yuki's voice: Why did they come back? If they didn't this would all be over!  
  
Ayame's voice: Oh, poor Yuki-chan! Let nii-chan comfort you! *_*  
  
Yuki's voice: Don't touch me. ¬_¬  
  
Shigure: ~sighs~ Why am I always interrupted. Genuis' are always abused. ;_; Saa, let's continue our story now shall we?  
  
When we left off Princess Tohru had just joined the family of the seven chibi Sohma's. And evil King Akito-  
  
Akito's voice: What did you just call me..?  
  
Ah... I mean the intelligent and well-meaning King Akito!  
  
Akito's voice: Good...  
  
Everyone: -_-*  
  
Well, King Akito decided that he wanted the Honda crown to make his rule of the new country official. And so he decided to find Princess Tohru to have her lead him to the crown. And that was where the first part ends, and where we shall begin.  
  
Shigure: ~smiles~ And now I shall be known as Narrator, and shall guide you through this wonderful story. ^_^  
  
Haru's voice: Can't Kagura do it?  
  
Kagura's voice: Gomen ne. I'm in charge of the props.  
  
Hatori's voice: And covering up Shigure's many idiotic mistakes.  
  
Ayame's voice: What would we do without her?  
  
Everyone else: ~nods in agreement~  
  
Narrator: Oi!  
  
Kagura's voice: ~giggles~ If only you knew what goes on backstage. ^_^  
  
Narrator: Raise the curtain already! :[  
  
Kagura's voice: ~giggles~ Hai hai! ^_^  
  
//Curtains are raised. The King Akito is revealed in his secret laboratory.//  
  
Narrator: Now Akito is prepared to hatch his plan. He will make an apple laced with sleeping potion to kidnap the princess.  
  
Akito: I don't see any apples. ~picks up the riceball~ Only this.  
  
Narrator: ... Kagura-san?  
  
Kagura's voice: We ran out of apples. Momiji ate them all.  
  
Momiji's voice: Gomen!  
  
Narrator: -_- So... eto... he decides to use the riceball instead!  
  
Akito: ~nods~ I will get ready. ~blinks at all the colored bottles~ What's this?  
  
Narrator: Ano... Akito-sama? Did you read your script?  
  
Akito: I don't need any scripts. This story will go the way I want it too.  
  
Narrator: O.o  
  
Akito: So. I will mix a bit of this. ~picks up a purple bottle~ And this. ~green bottle~ And this. ~blue bottle~  
  
Narrator: Akito-sama! Don't-  
  
//An explosion turns the entire scene black.//  
  
Narrator: I -tried- to tell him!  
  
Hatori's voice: He's fine, slightly burnt, but fine.  
  
Akito's voice: That wasn't pleasant. Who will answer for this?  
  
Narrator: O_O ... Scene change!  
  
//Curtains fall. When it raises again the scene has been changed. Tohru and the seven chibi's are revealed having breakfast.//  
  
Everyone: Itadakimasu! ~takes a bite of Tohru's cooking~ O_O  
  
Tohru: ~looks at them nervously~ Is it good?  
  
chibi-snake-Ayame: Oh my god. ;_; ~tears of joy~  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: ~stuffs his mouth~ Ish good!  
  
chibi-seahorse-Hatori: Seems I won't be needing this today. ~puts away his medicine kit~  
  
Tohru: ^.^* Ano... what's that kit for?  
  
chibi-bunny-Momiji: Usually Ayame cooks and he's good at it. But he always wants to do things with Yuki. So Yuki ends up helping with the food... ~shakes head~  
  
Everyone: ~sighs~  
  
Tohru: Ara?  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki: ~purple eyes blink from the edge of the table~ I can't reach my plate... ~chubby hands fall helplessly short as he reaches for his spoon~ -_-  
  
Tohru: *_* Kawaii! I'll help! ~picks him up and plops him on her lap~ Say ah!  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki: ~opens his mouth~ Ah.  
  
chibi-Ayame/Haru: Yuki-chan! XD  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: ~frowns inbetween chews~ What's so cute about him? He's just small and fat!  
  
Narrator: Unchibi-cat-Kyo is secretly jealous of Tohru attentions to Yuki and-  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: WHO'S JEALOUS?!?!  
  
Narrator: ^_^  
  
chibi-seahorse-Hatori: ~glances at his watch~ We're late for work.  
  
Narrator: The seven chibi Sohma's jump up and make their way to the door. Their job, which was walking around busy fangirl hangouts and accepting presents, was a very well-paying. Even the grumpy unchibi-neko-Kyo would get a few.  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!?  
  
Narrator: ^_^  
  
Kagura's voice: Shigure-san...  
  
Narrator: Ara?  
  
Kagura's voice: Stop making fun of Kyo-kun. ~the light hanging above the narrator sways dangerously~  
  
Narrator: O.o ... Hai hai! This job is dangerous. -_-  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki: I want to stay in today. Then I can help Honda-san by showing her around the house.  
  
chibi-seahorse-Hatori: If you wish.  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: No way! ~growls~ If you are then I'm staying too!  
  
chibi-seahorse-Hatori: Then whose going to carry our pile of presents?  
  
chibi-tiger-Kisa: Our arms are to short so we need your help.  
  
Tohru: Oh! I'll go then if Kyo-san doesn't want too.  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: Tch. Forget it! Just stay home allright!  
  
Tohru: Ha-hai.  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: A girl isn't supposed to made to carry heavy stuff. Especially when they look so delicate... ~blushes~  
  
Tohru: Ara?  
  
Narrator: ~chuckles~ So off went the six chibi Sohma's w/o chibi-rat-Yuki. Chibi-rat-Yuki showed Tohru around the house until the princess had memorized where everything is. Then she decided to start cooking.  
  
Tohru: I have decided to start cooking!  
  
Narrator: And so off she went, chibi-rat-Yuki in her arms, to the kitchen. There she happily prepares the ingridients.  
  
Tohru: I'm happily preparing the ingridients!  
  
Narrator: She wondered what aliment would be to the seven homunuculus Sohma's inclination favor. ^_^  
  
Tohru: O_o ... What?  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki: Shigure...  
  
Narrator: ~chuckles~ I meant she wondered what the seven chibi Sohma's would like to eat.  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki: We like vegetables. Especially the ones from my garden.  
  
Tohru: Demo... Kyo-san said he hated them.  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki: Ignore him. He's just a baka neko.  
  
Kyo's voice: I heard that!  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki: Good.  
  
//Sounds of a scuffle offstage is heard.//  
  
Haru's voice: Your still not supposed to be in this scene. Stay put.  
  
Narrator: ^.^* Anyway, that's when the incredibly handsome King Akito came.  
  
//Akito walks into the scene.//  
  
Narrator: He slipped off his dark horse in all his magnificent glory and walked gracefully to peek inside the window.  
  
Akito: If you're trying to flatter me to get away with the accident earlier...  
  
Narrator: No! It's the truth!  
  
Akito: ~pleased smile~ Hn.  
  
Kyo's voice: Bootlicker.  
  
Akito: ~blinks~ What did he say?  
  
Narrator: ~hurriedly continues~ Well, so Akito catches sight of chibi-rat-Yuki and Princess Tohru busy cooking the meal.  
  
Akito: ~looks in through the window~ Yuki...  
  
Narrator: He now decides to go inside and give the princess the riceball that will -hopefully- send her to sleep and not cause more severe complications because that will cause me to die a very painful death at the hands of Yuki and Kyo. ~breathes~  
  
Kagura's voice: That was a running sentence. What kind of author are you?!  
  
Haru's voice: Why do you think they call his books trashy?  
  
Narrator: Shigure... calm down. Count to ten...  
  
Akito: ~slips inside, snatches chibi-rat-Yuki, and goes back out~  
  
Narrator: Ano... Akito-sama? Your supposed to get princess Tohru not-  
  
Akito: Your challenging my judgment? I don't want that woman. ~Strokes the frightened chibi-rat-Yuki's cheek~ She is nothing compared to my Yuki.  
  
Narrator: But the script says-  
  
Akito: ~glare~ Change it then!  
  
Narrator: H-hai! ~makes up a a story quickly~ So he decides to kidnap chibi-rat-Yuki so princess Tohru will follow him willingly to the castle! ... Tohru-kun?  
  
Akito: She's unconscious.  
  
Narrator: You gave her the rice ball?  
  
Akito: No. She tasted Yuki's cooking before I was able to.  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki: I didn't mean for that to happen.  
  
Akito: How can you be so adorable Yuki? ~holds the chibi up to meet his eyes~ I am beggining to have the strangest urges...  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki: O_O  
  
//Akito swings back up on his horse and leaves.//  
  
Narrator: Great! Now what! Nobody is following the script! I don't know what to do! T-T  
  
Kagura's voice: You're an author. Make it up as you go!  
  
Narrator: Oh yeah. *_* Alright! So the six chibi Sohma's come home only to find poor Tohru unconscious on the floor.  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: Tohru! ~runs to her side and shakes her~ No no no no no!  
  
chibi-seahorse-Hatori: ~kicks unchibi-cat-Kyo out of the way~ Move aside. ~glasses shine~ The doctor is in.  
  
Narrator: Thankfully Tohru is revived rather quickly. Unfortunately chibi-rat-Yuki's cooking was especially deadly this time and she still retained a high fever.  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: ~feels her forehead~ You're burning!  
  
Tohru: I'm alright. Where's Yuki-san?  
  
chibi-ox-Haru: Wasn't he with you?  
  
Tohru: Hai... but then I fell unconscious and-  
  
chibi-snake-Ayame: What! You lost my little Yuki-chan! How could you! ;_; Oh Yuki...  
  
Tohru: I'm really sorry!  
  
chibi-tiger-Kisa: Oh no... and he's so tiny. He can't defend himself.  
  
chibi-bunny-Momiji: What if a cat ate him?  
  
chibi-snake-Ayame: NoooOoo! Yuki-chan! ~cries on chibi-seahorse-Hatori's shoulder~  
  
chibi-ox-Haru: What if a fangirl kidnapped him and is now keeping him attached to her waist by a chain? We'll never see him again!  
  
Tohru: ~bursts into tears~  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: Leave her alone! Can't you see she's sick! ~picks Tohru up and carries her upstairs to the beds~  
  
Tohru: ~sniffles~ I can't rest! I have to help find Yuki-san and-  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: Just go to sleep. We'll take care of it.  
  
Tohru: Demo...  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: I'll find him. I promise.  
  
Tohru: ~smiles~ Arigatou. ~drifts into sleep~  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: ~brushes the hair from her forehead~ Tch. You're more trouble than your worth.  
  
Narrator: By now the other five chibi Sohma's are near frantic with worry for chibi-rat-Yuki. And unfortunately they didn't have any leads. But what they didn't know was that help was coming very soon.  
  
//Scene changes to the forest outside the seven Sohma's home. Hana and Ou are seen.//  
  
Ou: ~pokes her armor~ Why do I have to wear these heavy stuff and you get those robes?!  
  
Hana: Because I'm the princess' alchemist and advisor, while you're her skilled knight. You did read the script didn't you?  
  
Ou: Uh. Yeah. Ofcourse I did!  
  
Narrator: -_- Anyway, they walk awhile in silence, Hana's secret antenna leading them to Tohru.  
  
Ou: Are we there yet? There's this itch on my back I can't reach. ~grumbles~ Damn this armor...  
  
Hana: Almost. I sense her nearby, in the company of creatures with strange waves.  
  
Ou: ~blinks~ What?  
  
Hana: We're here.  
  
Narrator: They catch sight of the quaint cottage. The two women make their way quickly to the door, fearful for Tohru's safety. And may I add you look -very- attractive in that gold armor Ou-kun.  
  
Ou: Don't push your luck dog boy... do I really?  
  
Narrator: ^_^ Yes, infact-  
  
Hana: Quiet. ~knocks on the door~  
  
//The door opens but nobody is in sight.//  
  
Ou: Shit. The place's haunted!  
  
Hana: Perhaps. I sense someone by the door and yet there's nobody there.  
  
Ou: O_o Let's just grab Tohru and go! ~runs in only to step on something soft~ What the hell? ~looks down~  
  
chibi-bunny-Momiji: Ow! That hurt!  
  
Ou: Gah! ~jumps back~ It talked!  
  
Hana: So that's what opened the door... It was so small we couldn't see it. ~kneels down and pokes chibi-bunny-Momiji~ There must be six more of them.  
  
Ou: What are they?!  
  
chibi-Tiger-Kisa: ~walks up to Ou~ Ano... we're the chibi Sohma's. Who are you?  
  
Ou: *_* Aren't you the sweetest thing! ~picks her up and huggles her~ I'm the knight Ou, and this is the alchemist Hana.  
  
Hana: Where's princess Tohru?  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: ~stalks up to them~ What do you want with her? Were you the one who took Yuki?!  
  
Ou: Who took who?  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: You know who I'm talking about!  
  
Ou: Hey. Lower your voice or I'll have to lower it for you! ~glances at her sword~ This could come in handy. ^_^  
  
unchibi-cat-Kyo: O.O  
  
Hana: I sense another strange wave coming from Honda castle... King Akito must have him.  
  
//All the chibi's appear.//  
  
Ou: Geh. O_O There's so much of them!  
  
chibi-snake-Ayame: Where's the castle?  
  
chibi-ox-Haru: I'll save you Yuki!  
  
Ou: Oi! But where's Tohru?  
  
chibi-seahorse-Hatori: She has a slight fever but she'll be fine.  
  
Narrator: And so Hana and Ou have found what they've been looking for. But will the six chibi Sohma's be able to find their's?  
  
Akito: Not if I can help it... Yuki is mine.  
  
chibi-rat-Yuki: ;_;  
  
~TBC~  
  
See. Bad cali wrote a bad chapter. Gomen... ~sighs~ I'll try to make the next one funnier...  
  
Well, Cali luvs ya'll! ^_^  
  
~huggles~  
Cali-chan 


End file.
